Zork
Zork is a text-based adventure game based on the from 1979 and can be played on the computer terminal in Call of Duty: Black Ops by typing in zork. Gameplay Being a text-based adventure game, Zork contains no graphics and only text to describe what happens. This can prove to be difficult in times of little description. Zork commands After starting the in-game text-based retro-game Zork, either through entering zork or hello sailor, these are the commands a player can type into the computer terminal's console to play the game. This is not an exhaustive list. The start-up screen displays the following information: ZORK I: The Great Underground Empire. Copyright © 1981, 1982, 1983 Infocom, Inc. All rights reserved. ZORK is a registered trademark of Infocom, Inc. Revision 88 / Serial number 840726 ...spoiler... The ZORK game's command prompt (the symbol >) is different from the data server's system prompt (the symbol $). Game Menu restart - starts a new Zork adventure from the beginning. save - saves all player progress in Zork. It actually creates a savegame file within the device the player had specified as save device for the main Black Ops game. restore - restores a previously saved game. quit - quits Zork. Don't forget to save your progress before quiting! look - gives you a description of the location you are and the object in this location brief - this tells Zork to give you the full description of a location and the objects in it only the first time you enter it. Thereafter, it only gives you the name of the location and the objects in it. (This is the default setting.) verbose - this tells Zork to give you the full description of a location and the objects in it every time you enter it. superbrief - this tells Zork to give you only the name of the location every time you enter it. It does not give the objects in it. diagnose - gives a full medical report of your physical condition. Player Menu score ''' - gives the player's score, statistics and rank name. '''i(nventory) - views player's inventory. Displays a list of all objects, with descriptive information, the player has found, taken and put within the inventory. Player Movement n '''- go north. '''s - go south. e''' - go east. '''w - go west. u''' - go up. '''d - go down. ne - go northeast. nw - go northwest. se - go southeast. sw - go southwest. climb object - attempt to climb up the object. climb through object - attempt to climb through the object. enter area - enters a specified area. jump - attempt to jump down from somewhere. Player Interactions take object - takes the object and places it into your inventory. drop object - drops the object. search object - search the object for anything useful. what is object - get more information on the object. where is object - get information on an object location. open object - opens the object. examine object - examines the object for anything unusual. turn on object - attempt to turn the object on. turn off object - attempt to turn the object off read object - read any writings on the specified object. put object1 in object2 - attempt to place object1 into container-object2. roll up object - attempt to roll the object up. wait - do nothing for a turn so that time will pass. eat object - attempt to eat the specified object. listen object - attempt to listen to the object. break object - attempt to break the object. break object1 with object2 - attempt to break object1 using object2. again - repeats previously entered command move object - attempts to move the specified object. Player Combat smash object1 with object2 - attempt to smash object1 using object2. knock at object - knock at the object. throw object - throw the object. throw object at target - throw the object at specified target. attack target - attacks the specified target. taunt target - attempt to taunt the target, while avoiding attack. kick target - attempt kicking a target. block object1 with object2 - attempt to block / parry incoming object1 with object2. hit target (with object) - attempt to hit the target using object. kill target with object - finishing a preferably downed target using object. Other Actions win - displays "But of course!" or "Naturally!" but has no other effect. lose - displays "Preposterous!" but has no other effect. ?''' - displays "I beg your pardon?". '''hello - displays "Nice weather we've been having lately." hello sailor - displays "Nothing happens here." where is sailor - displays "You find it." what is / look at sailor - displays "There's nothing special about the sailor." what is / look at zork - displays "You can't see any zork here!." what / where is object - when the object is in the same area close to the player, displays "It's right here! Are you blind or something?." clean object - attempt to cleanse an object, displays: "If you wish, but heaven only knows why." examine me - displays: "That's difficult unless your eyes are prehensile." give me - displays: "What do you want to give the me to?" yell - displays: "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" zork - displays: "At your service!"